Just Incase
by Mood-Swing-Swing
Summary: It's December 21, 2012, the day the world ends! America becomes utterly desperate for company and seeks out England. USUK. ONESHOT. dedication to the world not ending.


A/N: well look at that you guys, we're all still alive. Well hopefully most people are still alive…but anyways, HAHAHAHAHA-in-your-face to all of you people who thought we'd die. Seriously, that is so childish, but then again I also thought we might die. Who wouldn't love a nice fanfic about the end of the world, right? The world doesn't really end, of course. I will not tell you anymore than this so please go right ahead and scroll down to read. I will just warn you that this _**is **_a _**USKUK**_ fanfiction. If you do not support this ship, then please jump off board now and swim to another ship that you like(Do you guys like my metaphor?! :DDDDD? Right?!Right! No?! No? No…okay..)

* * *

Today was the horrid day. They day where the ocean tides come in and consume the continents, where meteors and Astrid's fly pass the earth's atmosphere and create chaos, when all volcanoes on earth erupt and burn everything in it's way into ashes and dust. Today is December 21, 2012, the day the world ends, or so the Mayans say. Plenty of countries were freaking out, but the one we will talk about is the all mighty, United States of America.

America dreaded this day. Ever since the movie 2012 came out, he began counting down the days and months. Right now, he was terrified, terrified beyond death. _They were all going to die today,_ or so he thought.

How unfortunate that they had a world meeting today, when they should be saying their goodbyes and I love you's. America could not stop fidgeting in his seat, for all he knew; a meteor could fly down on the conference room and burn everything. He was literally sweating a bucket of salty, disgusting body fluids. The thought of dying on the spot was terrifying because you didn't know when it was coming or when it would happen. America could not contain his thoughts all to himself and had to express his thoughts otherwise his last words would be; "I need some coffee…"

So, he turned to his right, where his brother stood, or sat more specially. Canada noticed America turning towards him and it surprised him. No one noticed him, not even his own brother who lived below him. It also made Canada feel little happy inside, that someone actually noticed him now.

"Hey you, we're all going to die and I just want you to know, I love you so freaking much." America whispered very quietly in a rush.

"_Hey you…" _was all Canada could think about.

"_Hey you…"_

His brother didn't even know his own name. Oh how it made him cry inside. He takes back whatever he said before. No one did notice him.

"well you know like today is doomsday so like we're all going to die and like, we all should be saying our goodbyes and I love you's you know? So yeah, just so you know I love ya man. Not in a gay way but in a friendly way. And yeah…so, this is goodbye dude," America said in a nervous rush and gave Canada a soft pat on the shoulder. This was the end. Definitely.

"And that is the conclusion to my presentation." Germany's loud booming voice brought America back to reality.

"Are there any questions?" Germany asked. America raised his hand up high like child in grade school. Germany raises a brow and coughed into his fist.

"Yes America?"

"Just so you know guys, I love you and all and this will probably be the end but yeah, I love ya' guys and don't forget it! Oh and we're all going to die." America stood up while saying so. Canada face palmed.

"Don't tell me you actually believe in that superstition?" England questions America.

"Well yeah, the Mayans said December 21 2012 will be the end of the world! And guess what, today _is December 21, 2012!_ We are all going to die, right here!" America shouted in panic. They were going to die!

"We're going to die?!" Italy began to cry.

"No we will not die Italy!" Germany yelled at Italy to stop crying.

"We _will _die!" America responded

"_You_ will die if you do not shut up about it!" England yelled.

"_WE WILL ALL DIE IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING NOW!" _America screamed and ran out of the conference room.

England face palmed, "Oh bloody hell, He's gone lunatic."

America was out of the building and running around town, yelling the world is ending.

"BRACE YOURSELVES PEEPS! THE OCEAN WILL COME AND KILL US ALL! FIND SHELTER AND PRAY YOU DIE A HAPPY DEATH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" America screamed while running down the streets of London.

* * *

"What in God's name is he talking about?" a random passer by asked to his lover.

"God knows what he's talking about. Must be a person from the asylum who escaped," the lover replied. And the lovely couple continued their walk down the street.

* * *

America got to the hotel he was staying at and ran inside faster than you can say "The world is ending". Instead of taking the elevator like he usually would, he ran up the stairs to the fifth floor and ran down the empty halls and into his reserved room. He crawled into his bed and curled into a ball, just thinking about nothing but the world ending. He knew the world meeting wasn't even over yet, but he also knew he should be doing something productive than siting in a room just listening to countries presenting solutions to stop world problems. There was already a world problem here before their eyes; the end of the world! There was no way to stop that. Not even countries can stop Mother Nature! All they could do was go back to their homes and tell everyone they loved that they loved them and kill all their enemies. And that was what America had just done, except he wasn't in his home country and hadn't killed his enemies just yet. The airlines were probably shut down because the world was ending. Their was no way for him to get home but die in England(if you know what I mean *wink wink*)

* * *

After a few hours laying in bed and doing nothing productive. The world meeting had already ended and the sun had already set. The stars were out twinkling their little butts off. This was probably the last time he'll ever see stars, unless he gets on the boat like in 2012, if there is a boat.

And then, it suddenly hit him. He was going to die alone in his hotel room, if he didn't move fast. And the only person he could think of was England. Now mind you, America was in a state of panic so he wasn't thinking correctly and only thought of England. _Just England. _He did not think about how England would react or his feelings for him, no, he just thought of _England. _America threw the covers off of him and literally leaped out of bed, running around packing his bags. He hurriedly put on his bomber jacket and quickly left the room, with all his things packed up and ready to go. He returned the key card and quickly ran outside to catch a taxi. It took America at least 3 minutes to get a taxi and another 15 minutes to get to Englands' house. America claimed he could've gotten there in less than 5 minutes. Silly America is silly.

* * *

America arrived at Englands' house and ran all the up the drive way and onto his lit porch. England lived in an old mansion that was probably created in the early 1900's. The mansion was three stories tall and had many, many, _many _rooms. Englands' mansion had two gardens that he made and a maze in the back yard. In the center of the maze was a large shallow pond with a fountain of a statue angel, spitting out water.

America pounded on the front door, ignoring to ring the bell.

There was no answer.

America kept pounding and pounding until finally the door opened.

England opened the door and saw America, with a suitcase. England raised a brow.

"And what brings you here, America?" England asked, crossing his arms.

"Uh…I just came for a visit?" America stuttered

"At this hour _with _a suitcase. Really now, why _are_ you here?" England gave a stern look, not uncrossing his arms at all.

"well, ya know what today is, so like…I wanted to spend my last minutes of life with someone, ya know," America stuttered, scratching his neck in embarrassment.

"And that someone is _me_? America, you can not possibly believe that the world is going to end. I mean, look at the time! It's already night time! The world is not going to end!" England shouted. England was quite surprised that America chose to spend his 'last minutes of life' with him and not with his other friends. It actually shocked England. _'He's probably here just to annoy me,' _England told himself.

"Well you're not God! The world _could _be ending some where. It just hasn't gotten to us yet!" America shouted back.

"Neither are you or the Mayans is God, so stop worrying about it!" England shouted back in furry.

America opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He puckered his lips in a pout then sighed.

"Look dude, can I just stay the night here? Just incase?" America pleaded with his sky blue eyes. England could never resist those eyes. Of course they always made him hesitate and sometimes feel regretful, but those eyes were just too adorable to deny. England stood silently in place, having a mental argue with his self, then finally sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Fine, but just for the night. No more!" England opened the door wide enough for America to enter. America fist pumped the air and gave England a bear hug. England instantly flushed when the strong arms of America wrapped around him and squeezed him so tightly their bodies were up against each other.

"Good lord America! Let me go, you're crushing me!" England gave a high pitched squeak.

"Oh! Sorry dude!" America immediately let go of England and scratched his head. England could feel the warmth disappear as America let him go. It made him yearn for it, but he stopped himself from reaching out and hugging America himself.

"Ah…right. Follow me. I'll lead you to your room." England ushered America to follow him and walked straight to the stairs.

"Thanks England! I won't make you regret having me here!" America cheered, strolling his suitcase along with him as he followed England up the stairs.

"Everything you do makes me regret," England mumbled to himself, making sure America didn't hear a thing.

* * *

They went up to the third floor where most of the guest bedrooms were. They went down a hall, turned a corner then went down another hall and yet again, turned a corner and went down another hall again, then finally stopped in front of a door. England opened the door and pushed it open to let America in.

"This is the room you'll be staying in. don't go roaming around. I do like my privacy." England finally said and turned around and walked back down the other hall then turned the corner and disappeared.

America watched as England disappeared then went into his room. He quickly closed the door and changed into his 'pa-jammys' so he likes to call them and yet again, crawled into the bed with the covers up to his chin. America was afraid of the dark so he left the lamp on. Also he was practically the only person on this floor. But the thought of the world ending did not leave him. And yet, America was not with someone. Though he was in Englands' house, he meant being next to someone. Physically, right next to them. There he lye on his bed, alone. America panicked again, thinking he was seriously, really going to die alone this time.

"I am the awesome America" He told himself. "And the awesome me will get what ever he wants! And he wants to be with someone, right now." He finished and leaped off the bed and scurried out the door. He knew where England's room was. He had come here a few times before in the past. America went down the stairs to the second floor and down a dark hall. He stopped in front of a door. What was he going to say? What was his excuse? America had no time left, he thought and durned the doorknob. He opened it so he could fit his head in.

England took his eyes off his book and looked up at the opened door. He saw America peeking in and immediately glared at him.

"I thought I told you not to snoop around!" England roared over his book.

"Look, can I just sleep with you!" America squeaked out.

England was caught off guard. He put his book down and took off his reading glasses.

"…Pardon?" He asked with a slightly shocked tone.

"You heard me, don't pretend you didn't!"

"Well if you wont tell me then I'll have to say no. Shoo, go on now." England shooed America and began to put on his glasses again. America groaned in defeat.

"Can I sleep with you?" America repeated

"Why?" England replied a bit too quickly.

"What do you mean _why?_! I just want to sleep with you!" America now pushed the door wide open and was shouting like a child.

"Well you must have a reason why! I can't just let anyone sleep in my bed, especially if I'm already occupying it!" England shouted back.

"I'm scared okay!" America yelled in reply, looking at England straight in the eye with a hint of fear.

England just stared back at America. Silence drifted into the room. The lamp on the nightstand next to the bed made a quick flicker. Outside in the dark, a dog began to bark.

"_America, of the united states_, is scared?" England shot back with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, so what? Is it wrong to be scared?" America replied, breaking eye contact and looked some place else.

England chuckled.

"No. No there is nothing wrong with being scared. Alright love, come over here." England patted to the empty space next to him, letting America sleep with him.

"But don't try anything funny!" England warned. America just laughed and closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything with an old man," America joked and crawled under the covers with England.

England closed his book and set it on his night stand.

"Haha, very funny. I can still kick out," England said sarcastically and turned off the lamp.

"Sorry, sorry" America laughed softly and took off his glasses and set them on his night stand.

* * *

A few hours had gone by and America was still not asleep. He stared straight up at the ceiling with no expression. So many thoughts were still flying in and out of his head. And then, another thought had hit him. He shifted and turned toward England. He began poking England gently.

"Hey, England…England, are you awake?" America whispered and continued to poke England.

"Thanks to you, I am now," England groaned and stretched little.

"Is it day time already?" he yawned.

"Actually, no. it's only been twenty minutes since I came in…" America replied, and looked out the window to see that the stars were still in the sky.

"What the bloody hell did you wake me up for then?!"

"I wanted to ask you a question," America asked.

"Well then ask! I don't have all night!"

America paused. "_What if he says no?"_ America thought to his self. But America was getting very desperate. He probably only had 5 minutes left to live until a meteor suddenly came crashing onto the mansion.

"Can I kiss you?" America said out of the blue.

This time, England was wide awake and was staring wide eyed directly at America.

"Can you what?!" England fumbled around the covers pulling them up to his chest in defense.

America groaned. "Don't play deaf England, you heard me!"

"Of course not, you may not!" England blushed once again that night.

"Why?!" America whined.

"Why? _Why?! _Because I said so! Because I'm your guardian!" England flushed even more at the thought of America kissing him. Though it was wrong, he wondered what it felt like.

"Not anymore you're not!"

"I don't care! I said no! just-just go to sleep!" England quickly said and pulled the covers over his head, trying to ignore America and his question.

"Please! Just once and I won't ask again! I promise. I just want my first kiss before the world ends!" America pulled the covers off of England's head.

"I said NO _Alfred_, so stop pestering me!" England pulled the covers back over his head.

America stared at the lump of blankets where England lye.

"_Alfred?_ You never call me by my human name." America narrowed his eyes at the lump.

England was lost for words. He didn't mean to say America's human name. It just happened.

"It-it-it just-it just slipped! I-i didn't mean anything by it" England flushed under the covers. He was glad America couldn't see his face.

"You didn't mea- oh forget it! England just let me kiss you! Who knows if the world ends or not, but I want my first kiss, just incase the world does end. _Just in case_!" America whined, trying to pull the covers off of England.

"_Just incase" _

"_Just incase"_

"_**Just incase"**_

Those two darn words. England was second guessing. _'Well if it's just incase, it wouldn't hurt anyone, besides, it's just incase,_' England said so to himself.

"…F-Fine. No tongue or face licking and such. Just a quick peck on the lips!" England protested and tore off the covers from his face.

"That's not a kiss England! That's a peck!" America complained.

"Alright fine! A kiss, but no tongue or licking faces." England's face flushed even more.

America chuckled. "Why would I lick you face?"

"Oh shut up! Kiss me already before I change my mind!" England squeezed his eyes shut and flexed every muscle in his body, not wanting to feel any tingles and such.

"Well someone's impatient." America rolled his eyes then closed them tightly just like what England had done. Of course he gave quick little kiss-pecks before but he never actually really _kissed _anyone before. Well now it didn't matter. The world was ending and he just needed to kiss someone, anyone. He was very desperate. Even if that someone was his ex-guardian.

America slowly brought his face towards England's. Moving only a centimeter per second. Honestly, America was scared. What if he missed his lips and kissed his eye, or worse, his nose! What if a meteor came crashing down onto them before he could even kiss England? What if he just died on the spot from a heart attack, even though he's a country? What if, just _what if _the kiss turns into something else, what will he do!?

America finally closed the gap between them. Their lips were touching, but barely. It was good enough for England, but America took a step forward and pushed his lips onto England. Top lip on top lip, bottom lip on bottom. Pressed together tightly. It wasn't anything romantic at all. It was just a long smooch on the lips. Even though it didn't feel romantic or pleasurable, it sure sent sparks and tingles down England's and America's spine. No matter how hard England flexed his muscles, those tingle that he wanted to avoid still traveled through his body. It made him relax a little and fall into the kiss, but he caught himself.

America was quite enjoying it. No, it didn't feel romantic, but it had some sort of spark that sent America shivering. It didn't feel bad. In fact it felt great! Just as America began to relax into the kiss, England pulled away.

"I…I think that's quite enough," England whispered very softly, like he was out of breath and at all cost, avoided eye contact with America.

"…Whoa…That was…" America was star struck. Completely, utterly star stuck.

"Why…didn't we do this before?" America asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"…I don't know…" England replied quietly, unsure what to say.

They both were still facing each other, but were not looking at each other. For they felt it was too embarrassing to look each other in the eye after what they had done. The thought of the world ending was long gone from America's mind. All he could think about was the kiss he just had with England and how great it felt just as a smooch and how it how much greater it would feel like if it went beyond a smooch. America decided to take another step forward and brought his gaze onto England as they both lay on the bed.

"England, can I kiss you, again?" America asked quietly. He didn't know why he was speaking so softly but it fit the mood so perfectly.

"…No." England replied even quieter, still avoiding eye contact.

"Please?"

England now looked America straight in the eyes, trying his hardest no to do anything silly like faint or cry.

"_Just incase," _America smiled.

_That darn smile and those two words. He should have seen it coming. _England smiled to himself.

"…_okay_," He finally said.

Within a flash, America's lips were on top of England's. One thing led to another. The soft moving lips led to tongue inside tongue, fighting for dominance, then led to roaming hands.

America's hands were inside England's PJ shirt, stoking his back ever so lightly making England moan in pleasure. England wanted so much more. He wanted it all, right that instant, but knew he couldn't. Not now. Not ever. England pushed America away. America looked at England with worried eyes.

"What's wrong? Do you not want this?" America frowned.

"No. yes, I want it so bad, America, but I can't. Not with you." England frowned and forced the oncoming tears to go back where they came from.

"What's wrong with me? Am I doing something wrong?" America caressed England's face gently.

"Nothing's wrong with you America. Do _you_ want this? Do you _mean it?" _England looked into America's eyes, searching for an answer.

"Everything I'm doing right now, I mean it. I'm serious. I don't care if the world ends now and a meteor comes crashing down on us. I want this and only with you." He stroked England's neck.

"Besides, I know what I'm doing! I've done this before, so no worries. I won't hurt you a tad bit Arthur!" America smiled a big smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"It will always hurt a tad bit America and don't call me Arthur!" England returned the smile.

"I do what I want," America smirked.

"You never did listen to me anyway," England sneered.

"Let's ditch the words and _get it going" _America whispered seductively into Englands ear and wrapped both arms around his waist, bringing him closer to himself.

"Let's" England replied and began unbuttoning America's shirt.

America captured England's lips with his in a hot, passionate kiss, while fumbling with England clothes, trying to take them off. He would've considered just ripping them off, but England would have gotten mad. England moaned every now and then as Americas' kisses trailed down and down, _and down_ further below his abdomen. It was going to be a long night. They also had another world meeting tomorrow morning. Well it was all worth it.

They were doing it just incase the world ended. _Just incase_.

_Right?_

* * *

"Oh bloody hell! I can't go in there with all these hickeys!" England panicked in front of the meeting room.

"Don't worry dude. Just wear a scarf! You do have an excuse, it's winter!" America stood beside England as he continued to panic.

"_I didn't bring a fucking bloody scarf you idiot! _How the hell am I supposed to hide it _now_?!" England was biting his thumbnail, thinking of a solution. America thought too.

"How about makeup?" America finally answered

"Great idea, love! But where am I going to get makeup? I don't have nor do I bring makeup with me…" England groaned and slapped his forehead.

"How about asking Hungary? I'm sure she has makeup with her." America scratched his chin, thinking deeply.

"You know how she gets! She'll keep asking me what these things are on my neck and eventually will find out that you and I shagged!" England grabbed America by the collar, shaking him like he's gone mad.

"Bloody fuck it all! Fuck it all! I'll just go in like this! I don't care. I have no time for this! You wait five minutes after I go in. I don't want anyone suspecting!" England growled at America and stomped into the meeting room.

"Talk about insecure." America said to no one in particular and walked right into the conference room right after England entered it.

"Hey guys guess what! The world didn't end! Silly Mayans are silly." America shouted into the conference room, making sure everyone heard that the world did not end and that they were safe.

Unfortunate to both England and America, three countries over heard their little talk.

"Fifty euros"

"Fucking shit, this ain't awesome at all"

"A bet is a bet"

France collected his win and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Hon hon, no one beats me on the topic of romance" France flicked his hair and walked into the conference room.

"psh, he still hasn't won just yet" Prussia scoffed

"Who knows, we'll just have to wait and see. Now, where is my Romano~" Spain gave Prussia a pat on the shoulder then went skipping into the conference room looking for Romano. Prussia walked into the conference room after Spain.

* * *

America had just finished his presentation and it was England's turn. He got up from his seat and went to the front room. He coughed a few times to clear his throat.

"I don't mean to pry, but what are those red marks on your neck, England?" Germany suddenly asked.

England froze.

'_Oh bloody fucking hell, just bloody fucking hell! You just had to fucking ask you damn German!' _England blushed then coughed.

"uh-uh they're um-" cough "-Mosquito bites." He quickly responded and coughed once again to shoo away the embarrassment. France bursted out laughing. His laugh was loud and rang through out the conference room.

England blushed a deep red, "You got something to say, _frog" _England growled.

France wiped a tear from his eye.

"No no, nothing at all! Please, carry on~" France chuckled then turn to his left where Spain sat next to him.

"I win," He whispered.

Spain rolled his eyes,

"You always win," he replied back and handed another fifty euros to France.

Prussia bolted up from his seat and shouted; "Fuck it! I'm broke and got no fucking money! Screw you all and your alive country asses!" and proceeded to run out the conference room.

"What was that about?" America asked no one

"Who knows" Canada replied

"Who was that?" America looked around, searching for the voice that replied to him.

Canada just smiled and cried a little inside.

* * *

A/N: And with that, we are done! I'm am very sorry if the kissing and shagging part was very off. Just so you know I have never done any of it in my life so I wouldn't know. I've only read about it so, yeah, I tried my best! I do not hate Canada! In fact I love him very much and wish he could be noticed more, but everyone needs a laugh now and then right?

I didn't know what to title this story so I just named it "Just Incase", yah know, just incase( you see what I did there!?) anyways it's rated T for some peoples potty mouth and some sexual themes.

Yes I was like America for a second. I actually thought that if the world ended, I never slept with someone or had my first kiss. I know, I'm a loser. But hey, being pure is like being a unicorn~ but anyways, yeah, I do hope you liked it and thought it was funny~ I almost dropped this story. I almost said "Fuck it, I'm done, don't wanna do it no more" but then I finished it for the sake of the world and you USUK fans. There is a tad bit of Spamano, if you squint.

Again, I hope you liked it and enjoyed it and loved it, what not. I would love criticism and reviews~

I only did a second revision because I am a lazy bum, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me~


End file.
